The present invention is directed to a hand-held surface preparation apparatus housing a task-specific roller mounted directly under an angle grind motor and having a vacuum capable handle connected thereto. The present invention is also directed to a means for providing removable debris guards on said apparatus.
There is a substantial need for surface preparation in industrial, commercial and residential applications. Specifically, a number of surfaces, such as steel, aluminum, stone, tile, concrete, wood, plastic and any painted, rusted, or corroded surfaces require surface preparation. The surface preparation could include stripping, polishing, cleaning, sanding, buffing, or grinding.
There are a wide variety of hand-held tools currently on the market which grind, sand, buff or polish surfaces. However, these tools are unbalanced, have a very limited range of motion and generally cause arm and side torque for the user. These tools further cover only a limited surface area and are unable to properly contour to rounded or uneven surface shapes. Specifically, they can only be used on flat services.